


The Love In Our Stars

by Siwren1



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/M, Genderswap, Genetic Engineering, Girl! Julian Bashir, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Sex, Soulmates, iffy science
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-11-15 02:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siwren1/pseuds/Siwren1
Summary: Most species in the universe have soulmates. That perfect someone that compliments you in every which way. From the ways that make you smile, to the ways that drive you crazy, to the very things that keep you falling in love over and over again. Your soulmate completes you. For Julian Bashir and Elim Garak, just being soulmates does not automatically guarantee happy ever after. These two will have to overcome much to make it to one another. Is there anything you would not do for your soulmate's happiness, your happiness, the happiness you can have together, even if it might be apart?





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> Please read each chapter notes for any new tags or warnings. Please remember that author does choose to select no warnings as a caution that I cannot censor for all sensibilities. Read at own risk, I will try to warn if anything major is coming up.
> 
> I welcome comments. I welcome constructive dialogue always. I have no editor or beta so all mistakes are mine. I plan to update at least once a week. If you are insulted or angry about my story, please avoid. Thank you in advance for spending time with me on this journey. It really is appreciated.

This version of Garak and Julian is an alternate universe. In this universe, everyone has a soul mate. Well, just about everyone. There are a few who are born without soul mates even when their species is known to have soul mates. And of course, you can lose your soul mate to death before even meeting your soul mate. There are a few species that do not have soul mates. Klingons, Trills, and Ferangi to name a few, do not have soul mates. Bajorans do have soul mates but due to the occupation and the high casualty lists from it; many have been left soul mate-less. Those that have soul mates know because a resonation hum begins in their body and can be scanned at an early age. This internal hum corresponds to your soul mate only. The scan can only indicate that you do have a soul mate or not. Not who your soul mate is. Only the soul mates can identify their chosen upon getting nearer and nearer upon meeting their chosen. Most who are destined to have a soul mate have a scannable hum no later than 16 to 20 years of age. It is unheard of for anyone to be older and suddenly discover later in life they indeed do have a soul mate when previous scans have indicated that they did not. 

Exceptions to this might be Vulcans, but we know that Vulcans choose their mates much differently and at much younger ages. Since they are such an insular group, a wide enough pool to survey answers from could not be utilized to determine any real answers and it is not relative to this story.


	2. Elementary Elim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A background on Elim in our story...

Enabran Tain was rarely a happy man. He was only truly happy when things went better than he expected. The fact that he made it to the position of leader of the Obsidian Order was not something he thought was better than what he deserved. It was exactly what he deserved. In fact, he was a saint if you asked him his opinion. He had made it to the top, despite being foolish and allowing his soul mate to live. Of course, no one knew who his soul mate was, he never married her. In fact, upon discovering that he could not kill her, he instead found a gardener who had just lost his soul mate and made him marry his Mila so that he could keep her under his roof, respectable but out of the way. 

Mila was very upset she would not be the wife of Enabran Tain, but no one would. Instead, she would bear his child and be his housekeeper. Mila never expected to do anything but serve Cardassia, as any good citizen would, but she was shocked to find she was to marry a man that was not her soul mate and to have to be wife to both men in different measures. She never thought she would find joy. She was wrong for a brief time when she had her young Elim. He was a precocious child that made her smile until Tain took him away for training. 

Garak’s brief childhood ended with a trip to the country with Tain and riding hounds, a walk back home, sore but proud. The very next day, he was thrust into a totally different world where often he was cursed, punished, driven to extremes and tested beyond endurance. Tain often told him that he should have been ended with his beloved mother while he was still in her womb. Garak could only focus on his studies and training, clinging to the belief he might make Tain smile like that day in the country. Garak later learned that serving Cardassia was the path to happiness and if making Tain happy also fell into the same path as that, then so much the better. 

The closest Garak ever got to making Tain smile with pride again was something entirely out of his control. From the age of six onwards, every year he would be scanned for the tell tale signs of a soul mate. Each year, Garak would scan negative. At his twentieth year, he scanned negative, and Tain shared a glass of Kanar of rare vintage with him. Despite no one having a positive scan after age 20, Garak was again scanned at 25 and again was found to be negative. This trait, completely out of his hands, was the one thing that Tain rejoiced in. It left Garak to be a free and unencumbered agent from Tain’s loins without anyone’s knowledge. Tain was delighted. Garak accepted it because he must and it brought some reprieve from what surely would could be lethal ire to him and Mila had it been different. 

At thirty-three, Garak, long past the time when anyone had requested to scan him for a soul mate resonance, awoke in the middle of the night on a mission away from Cardassia, on Romulus. He was posing as a gardener. Garak knew immediately what the feeling inside him was. He had read books describing the sense of otherness and the feeling of a hum or half a melody inside one’s self. Garak did have a soul mate it seemed. And it terrified him. No one, especially Tain could know. He was lucky he was not subjected to scans any longer. This could ruin his career, his life, Mila’s life. In addition, this late in life, it meant his soul mate was 33 years younger than him. He could not imagine having anything in common with a young Cardassian just on the cusp of adulthood today, let alone one that had 16 years of growing yet to do before he or she could even be able to be considered an adult. No, Garak decided right then and there, in the pale light of Romulus’ two moons twining through his window that he would not look for his soul mate ever, he would do everything possible to avoid said soul mate. This soul mate was a mistake. Born too late, not meant for him, a danger to all he held dear.


	3. Jules/Julian, Our Lady Makes Her Entrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A preliminary background on Julian...

Jules Bashir was born and was one of the growing number of humans who had a soul mate immediately from birth. It was a phenonmenom, that had slowly began to happen more and more as humans spread out across the universe and interacted with other species. So many other species had longer lifespans. Humans themselves had extended their own lifespans through better medicine and healthier living, but even with that they still tended to live comparatively shorter spans than many other species. Perhaps that was why many were being born with soul mates right from the womb instead of like in the old days when most had a year or two before a soul mate resonance could be detected. 

Richard Bashir had mixed feelings that his daughter was likely going to be bonded with someone not from Earth. He wanted only the best for his girl, so he hoped it was someone like a Vulcan or Betazoid, as those two species could only stand to make his daughter even more outstanding in his mind. 

It soon became clear to Amsha that Jules was not going to be anyone’s soul mate if they did not find a way to communicate better with their child. Richard only worried about what was going to be his daughter’s future outcome if they did not fix Jules. 

The Bashirs took their daughter and had her genetically resequenced. It was confirmed that throughout her treatment it did not affect her soul mate status. Jules’ IQ jumped by leaps and bounds, her vision, coordination, athletism, strength, health, hearing, all improved. The Bashir family cut all ties with old family and jobs, made a new life for their child and set about raising their daughter for an outstanding future (gift to the world).

Julian later found out what her parents did to her when she applied to Star Fleet medical at fifth teen. She learned it was important to hide her true self if she truly wanted to continue on the path she had chosen to pursue. So Julian made sure to perfect her imperfect facade, make mistakes here and there, and finished the Academy and Medical school by the age of twenty. Still a grand achievement. But, not astonishing as if she would have finished by seventeen like she had initially planned. Julian was salutatorian, and got her choice of posting. Frontier medicine on the newly acquired Deep Space 9 Station.


	4. All By Myself I Ponder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian's first week or so on the station...

Deep Space 9

Julian had been on the station for a week and a half. It was terribly exciting to be on Deep Space 9, her first choice of posting. Julian had chosen it for many reasons. It appealed to her because it was one of the furthest postings from Earth. This offered the greatest relief of ever having to deal with her parents again or at least as little as possible. The station also faced challenges of a wide variety of citizens and their varied needs along with the benefit of the Federation so Julian could still have the resources to do her research. The Bajoran population also desperately needed trained doctors for more advanced medical applications and implementing a diversified medical training program to implement those who were already in the medical field. Julian looked forward to the challenges and always being busy. 

While professionally Julian had been finding everything just as she had hoped, on a more personal level, she found herself extremely disenchanted. The final reason she had chosen DS9 was because she felt her soulmate would be closer if she traveled this path. In a way, she was correct. The first day she had been on the station she felt the resonance within herself vibrate like it never had before. Prior to arriving on the station it had always just been a part of background existence to her, barely noticeable. She had to meditate on the feeling to actually reach out and feel the pull many talked about when they felt their resonance awaken for the first time. Those that were born with a resonance often had this trouble until they became closer to their soulmate. 

After the first day, the resonance had gone back to a soft background hum, even lower, as if muffled or distorted. It was most confusing and Julian could only assume her soulmate had been on the station for one day and had left. She tried not to be disheartened over this and hoped that her soulmate had felt her too and would return.

Julian’s personal problems did not end with the soulmate issue. It seemed that she was having trouble making friends with her coworkers as well. She wasn’t quite sure what she did to put everyone off. In school and at the academy, she had always assumed it was because she was always studying, doing research and top of the class. She knew people could tend to be jealous and not always understanding. She thought it would be different in service as everyone had their own specialties and qualities, were adults and of course, would want to be more amicable because they were teammates. 

Julian tried to rationalize where she may have gone wrong or what areas could be improved upon with each person, but one area her enhancements did not help in was social situations apparently. 

When Julian thought about Commander Sisko, she realized it wasn’t really his style to befriend his crew. He likely maintained order by keeping himself removed from his people. He seemed nice enough when they had spoken the few times over station issues but there had not been any opening to be personable. 

Julian was absolutely fascinated by the Trill, Jadzia. She desperately wanted to be friends with her. She seemed so fun and playful. Something Julian had trouble being was playful. So much of Julian’s time was spent making sure not to be too much of anything that would put people off. Jadzia though had lived many lifetimes, she was so beautiful, and she was incredibly smart. Julian really hoped that they could hang out and that they could have a great friendship. So far, however, all of Julian’s attempts at hanging out or getting to know one another better had been rebuffed. It really baffled Julian as it seemed as though Jadzia was welcoming to everyone, even Major Kira.

Speaking of Major Kira, Julian truly admired the strong Bajoran. She was such a proud, spunky and brave woman who had seen so much in life and looked to help her people instead of just giving up in despair. Julian wanted to be her friend also, but Julian felt she had likely put her foot in her mouth when she had babbled about “frontier medicine.” Julian feared she had inadvertently insulted Major Kira when she was just trying to convey how excited and privileged she felt to be awarded the opportunity to work on Deep Space 9. 

If that wasn’t bad enough, the engineer O’Brien generally sneered slightly and huffed whenever Julian spoke to him or around him. Julian had a feeling she had done something to earn his ire but she just did not know what as of yet. It was certainly frustrating to be faced with such a quandary when trying to make good impressions with one’s coworkers.

Then there was Odo. Julian could not get a fix on him but she did not think he liked anyone. Normally, Julian would take comfort in that and befriend the other odd person out, but she had a feeling that Odo didn’t need friends. 

So after a week and a half of being on the station, Julian was feeling quite lonesome and maybe a little sorry for herself on a personal level. That was until the Cardassian tailor invited himself to her table.


End file.
